unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach and the Legend of Lord Gabua
'Princess Peach and the Legend of Lord Gabua ' is a Shame for the Nintendo 64. It is an open-world action-adventure totally-hip (people say that right?) first-person RPG. It was developed by Michael Bay and John Doe. Opening Princess Peach is sitting down watching her favorite show, The Good Teletubbies Show. All of a sudden, a toad comes in and says Malleo has been kidnapped. Peach does not care until she fonds out Malleo has her favorite lipstick with him. She then goes on an adventure to Lord Gabua's cave . Ending After meeting up with Pac-Man, Bart Simpson, and Dante from the Devil May Cry series she walks into Lord Gabua's cave. She shoots him multiple times with her shotgun he dies. She saves Malleo and takes her lipstick back. They all celebrate with pizza, including Lord Gabua because he likes pizza. Characters Playable *Princess Peach: She can use Peach's Shotgun (The first character you get) *Bart Simpson: He can go fast on his skateboard (Unlocked at Misseltoe Mountains) *Dante from the Devil May Cry series: Can use his double pistols (Unlock at Monster's Inc.) *Pac-Man: He can eat anything (Unlock at Mount Miyamoto) *Malleo: He can use his evil to disinegrate enemies (Unlocked after beating the game) *King of Hyrule: He can use the Dinner Blaster to attack enemies (Unlocked by paying 76.5 UnDollars) Non-Playable *Toad: Tells you to go save Malleo. *Toadsworth: The boss of Peach's Castle. *Homer Simpson : Let's Bart help Peach. *Santa Claus: The boss of Misseltoe Mountains. *Steve Jobs: Gives you the IPhone 10 while drunk. *Mike Wazowski and Sully: The boss of Monster's Inc. *Miyamoto: The boss of Mount Miyamoto and holder of Miyamoto's Pocket Watch. *Lord Gabua: The final boss and kidnapper of Malleo. *Weegee: Summoned by Malleo to help defeat enemies. Items Peach's Shotgun The first item you get in the shame, you find it in Peach's closet next to her Drew the Fox fanart. It can instantly kill an enemy if it hits their nose. Totally Healthy Health Juice This item heal's you right up! IPhone 10 This item allows Peach, Bart, Pac-Man, and Dante from the Devil May Cry series to take selfies, boosting their self confidence. Miyamoto's Pocket Watch With this you can slow down time. Levels Peach's Castle Explore the castle and find your shotgun before you leave. You must then defeat Toadsworth before you can leave. Misseltoe Mountains The land of unnessary kisses and green decorations. Her you find the IPhone 10 and Bart Simpson. You must defeat Santa Claus, who got drunk on kisses, before you can leave. Monsters Inc. You somehow wind up in Monsters Inc. You have to defeat Mike and Sully before you can leave. You find Dante from the Devil May Cry series here. Mount Miyamoto Another mountain?! Miyamoto has captured Pac-Man for being to cool. You must defeat Miyamoto before you can leave. You unlock Pac-Man and you get Miyamoto's Pocket Watch here. Lord Gabua's Cave For some reason it was in another mountain, you fight Lord Gabua here. After defeating him the games ends and you unlock free-roam mode. You also unlock Malleo to play as. Voice Actors Elsa the Snow Queen as Princess Peach Micheal Bay as Dante from the Devil May Cry series and Miyamoto William G. Christ as Pac-Man God as Toadsworth, Santa Claus, and Toad Malleo as Malleo Weegee as Weegee King of Hyrule as King of Hyrule Po as Lord Gabua Ratings ESRB: T for Violence PEGI: T for Yo Mama Category:Shames Category:Shooting Shames Category:Big Faces Category:Peach Shames Category:Evil Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse